leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Taric/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Ty nejlepší zbraně jsou překrásné.“ Taric třímá obrovskou sílu Aspektu ochránce a je strážcem života, lásky a krásy na Runeterře. Na horu Targon se vypravil hledat rozhřešení poté, co byl s hanbou propuštěn ze služby a vyhnán z rodné Demacie, místo něj zde ale našel vyšší volání hvězd. Tělem mu nyní proudí prastará síla Targonu, stal se Štítem Valoranu a střeží svět před zákeřným zlem Prázdnoty. Příběh Související příběhy: * Výstup Aktuální= Taric měl být jedním z oddaných ochránců Demacie a očekávalo se od něj, že svůj život zasvětí výhradně obětavé službě ideálům krále a své země. Jenže byť se sám považoval za ochránce, nikdy necítil potřebu žádným způsobem omezovat nebo definovat, koho nebo co má chránit – ať už to měla být myšlenka, umělecké dílo nebo něčí život. O každém se dalo říct, že je hoden pomoci. O všem se dalo říct, že to je nádherné. Většina Taricových vrstevníků se zajímala jen o umění bojovat (což pro něj byla druhá přirozenost, které se nemusel nijak učit). Jeho samotného však už od mládí fascinovaly především křehké zázraky, jež dávaly životu smysl, ne primitivní boje o vlajku nebo o korunu. Tato filozofie sice u člověka s Taricovou rolí a postavením v demacijské vojenské hierarchii hraničila s velezradou, i tak se však rozhodl hledat porozumění pro jednoduché pravdy lásky, krásy a života, aby se mohl stát jejich šampionem. Všichni Tarica obdivovali. Svým odzbrojujícím šarmem a osobním kouzlem si dokázal poradit s valnou většinou překážek, které se mu postavily do cesty, a ve vzácných případech, kdy tyto prostředky selhaly, se mohl beze zbytku spolehnout na svůj meč a válečné kladivo. Jak se své touze po naprostém pochopení světa věnoval víc a víc, nezřídka se stávalo, že se místo na hodinu šermu vydal do lesa ve snaze zahlédnout nějaké vzácné zvíře, hodil za hlavu nácvik slavnostního pochodu a raději šel do hostince poslechnout si prostou baladu místního barda, či se nedostavil na poradu regimentu, aby mohl vyrazit ven na koni a kochat se, jak stříbrný plášť noci zvolna přikrývá krajinu. Taric věděl, že svým vlastním způsobem se věnuje výcviku stejně zaníceně a odhodlaně jako ostatní Demaciané, jeho nadřízení to však viděli jinak. Svou bezstarostností, ignorováním rozkazů a nezájmem o patriotické povinnosti proti sobě nakonec Taric poštval téměř všechny, na nichž mu záleželo – svou rodinu, svého krále a především svého dlouholetého přítele Garena. A zatímco prostý lid viděl v Taricovi charismatického rebela, Garen moc dobře znal skutečnou pravdu – že je mužem, jenž má potenciál stát se jedním z největších hrdinů celé Demacie. To, že mu je vlastní osud i osud celé země naprosto lhostejný, rozpalovalo Garena doruda. Nakonec už Tarica nedokázal ochránit už ani jeho bývalý přítel a jeho vojenská kariéra se začala hroutit. Jedno degradování stíhalo druhé a Taric se ocital stále dál a dál od srdce Demacie, až nakonec velel jen malé skupině nepříliš zdatných rekrutů s úkolem střežit jakousi bezvýznamnou zchátralou pevnost v divočině u hranic. Po týdnech, které strávili dle rozkazů v dešti a blátu a během nichž se neobjevil ani náznak jakéhokoliv nebezpečí, se Taric rozhodl nechat své muže spát a sám se vydal do nedalekého chrámu, aby se mohl pokochat pohledem na jeho kyklopskou architekturu. Zpátky za svou jednotkou se vydal až ráno, když už sluneční paprsky začaly zalévat zarostlé arkády kostela. Uvítal jej pohled na naprostou zkázu. Jeho vojáky ve spánku někdo zmasakroval, mrtvá těla na sobě nesla jasné známky drápů a tesáků hrůzných dravců z Prázdnoty. Taric zklamal důvěru svých mužů i své země, a co jej bolelo ze všeho nejvíc, selhal i při plnění svého vlastního poslání chránit život. Když se s hanbou vrátil do Demacie, přišel o svou hodnost a Garen jej odsoudil ke „kamenné koruně“ – ceremoniálu, při němž musí cti zbavený voják zdolat horu Targon. To se vlastně rovnalo trestu smrti, jelikož jen hrstka smrtelníků se kdy z této cesty vrátila. Zatímco však „kamenná koruna“ tradičně dopadla tak, že provinilec uprchnul z Demacie a našel si nový život ve vyhnanství, Taric se rozhodl, že se pokusí svou chybu odčinit a vydal se směrem k vrcholu hory Targon. Výstup mnohokrát málem zlomil jeho tělo i ducha, ale Taric se nevzdal a překonal bolest, vzpomínky na své selhání, duchy svých povražděných mužů i všechny ostatní zkoušky, které mu hora nastražila. Když už měl vrchol téměř na dosah, ocitl se ve zdánlivě nekonečném roji různých realit, z nichž každá mu nabízela nějakou vizi plnou zmaru a hrůz. Před Taricovýma očima se odvíjel bezpočet osudů těch, kteří se neměli v nouzi o koho opřít. Když viděl Alabastrovou knihovnu sžíranou hladovými plameny, neváhal a vrhl se do ohnivého pekla zachránit cenná díla tungské poezie. Křičel bezmezným hněvem, když Ledová stráž svrhla z útesu posledního jelena snů, a sám se za ním vrhl do propasti v zoufalé snaze jej zachránit. V nekonečném zármutku padl na kolena, když spatřil Garenovo zpřelámané tělo přibité pro výstrahu ostatním na ebenové bráně Noxu. Mezi Taricem a jeho přítelem stála veškerá noxijská vojenská moc. A přesto ani na okamžik nezaváhal, pozvedl štít a vrhl se kupředu. Probojoval se až ke Garenovi, sňal jeho tělo z brány a s tímto nelehkým břemenem na ramenou se vydal zpět do Demacie, ačkoliv si uvědomoval, že po návratu jej čeká poprava. V jednu chvíli však zvedl zrak a zjistil, že krví zkropená pole Noxu zmizela a jejich místo zaujal hvězdami posetý obzor nad horou Targon. Jeho zkoušky skončily, iluze zmizely a Taric stál na samotném vrcholu hory – a nebyl tam sám. Před ním se vznášela silueta muže, jako by byla vystřižená ze sukna samotné noci. Promluvil tisícem šepotů, které Tarica probodly jako horský vítr. Neslyšel sice žádná slova, ale jasně pochopil, co mu chce ta postava říct. Mluvila o sobě jako o „Ochránci“. Na stvoření z jiného světa učinilo Taricovo nezlomné odhodlání veliký dojem, a tak se rozhodlo dát padlému demacijskému hrdinovi svou éterickou sílu a učinit z něj svého avatara. Ochránce hovořil o pravdách, jež Taric znal celý svůj život, a o úloze, na niž se nevědomky připravoval s každým rozhodnutím, které jej zavedlo až na vrcholek hory. Těsně předtím, než se Ochráncův šepot vytratil, se Taricovi dostalo posledního varování: Stane se Štítem Valoranu, nebudou však proti němu stát běžní nepřátelé. Rozbíjet se o něj budou vlny kvílejícího šílenství, oceán krvelačných tesáků lačnících po všem živém, odporné hrůzy zrozené v Prázdnotě. Taric, jenž dostal novou sílu i smysl života, cítil, že se podruhé narodil. S radostí přijal svůj zdánlivě nesplnitelný úkol a nyní odhodlaně plní to, k čemu se zavázal – je neochvějným strážcem celého světa. |-| Nezvaný host= Přejel jsem zrakem přes ono kdysi úrodné pole, které však zdlouhavá bitva bolestivě poničila a pokryla nesmazatelnými jizvami. Ztráty na životech budou nesmírné, nemohu však zachránit ty, kdo dobrovolně hledají vlastní zkázu. Tolik synů, tolik otců, tolik zničených budoucností. Demaciané a Noxijci. Jdou si navzájem po krku, jako by je k sobě přitahovala nějaká neviditelná síla. Dav obránců je odhodlaný položit život za své vznešené ideály, jenže mi stojí v cestě. Lidé se tu ochotně masakrují o kus země a ani si neuvědomují, co je na ní nejdůležitější. Dvě armády tančí ve smrtícím objetí, které přinese záhubu všem zúčastněným. Mohl bych se pokusit s nimi nějak domluvit a požádat je, aby tu svou potyčku přesunuli někam jinam. Jenže pro své bývalé spolubojovníky jsem teď něčím mezi zrádcem a pomstychtivým bohem a Noxijci… inu, Noxijci zrovna neprosluli svou trpělivostí. Mé obvyklé zbraně – důvtip, šarm a laskavé slovo – mi jsou v tomto pěnícím kotli zoufalství k ničemu. Musím odstrčit každého, kdo by mě mohl zpomalit, a srazit ty, kdo by se mě pokusili zastavit. Jak se blížím k cíli, zuří kolem mě všechny hrůzy, jež může jedna duše způsobit druhé. A tam, v samotném středu běsnící bitvy, mě volá záplava barev – jemný život, který bahnem a krví potřísněné boty co nevidět zadupou do země. Přesto tam statečně stojí, nedotknutá lhostejností opancéřovaných surovců kolem sebe, její krása rozjasňuje vzduch jako křišťálový zvon. Je to poslední květina svého druhu. Pokud zemře, žádná další už nevykvete. Nemohu dopustit její skon. Oba znepřátelení velitelé pozastavili boj a sledují, jak se blížím, nezvaný host jejich posledních okamžiků. Otočí se ke mně a vztek na mě za to, že jsem je vyrušil, z nich nakrátko učiní spojence. Stojím přímo mezi dvěma armádami a zdá se, jako bych k sobě ze všech stran zval chladnou náruč smrti. Jenže mezi mnou a těmi, kdo se teď ke mně opatrnými kroky přibližují s meči pozvednutými v třesoucích se rukách, je jeden velký rozdíl. Já vím, za co bojuji. |-| Druhý= Existuje forma magie neznáma mnoha Runeterranům a ti, kteří o její existenci vědí, jí nevěří. Je to magie země, čerpajíce energii z ozvěny krystalů a drahokamů. Taric, The Gem Knight, je ojedinělý uživatel této formy magie, která se do Runeterry dostala z dalekého světa. Taricův otec byl velice významný léčitel v jejich rodném městě. Tarica už od útlého věku vždy zajímaly otcovy výpravy. Měl odpor k poznávání bylin, rostlin a veterině, byla to síla drahokamů, která ho fascinovala. Tarica vyčerpávalo čtení otcovy odborné knihovny a tak se vydal vlastní cestou. Chtěl pomáhat lidem, ale nejen pouze léčit jejich zranění a nemoci. Nechtěl být léčitel, ale obránce - ten, který používá sílu země pro obranu. A tak se Taric stal potulným rytířem, známý v celém svém kraji jako strážce, až do dne, kdy ho kouzlo přivolání přemístilo do Runeterry. Zpočátku byl zmatený a dezorientovaný, ale věděl, že jej Valoran potřebuje jako hrdinu. I když mu chybí jeho vlast, je Taric šťastný, že může bojovat v Lize, a chránit ty, kteří jej vyhledávájí. Jeho elegantní styl spolu se stylovým vzhledem jeho jasného vyšperkovaného brnění a zbraně z něj dělá oblíbeného šampióna League of Legends. Rád vykládá o sobě jako o válečníku, který je milý na všechny, ale je málomluvný o svém osobním životě mimo Ligu, má rád své soukromí. "Jak říkal Taricovi jeho otec, že každý kámen má svůj význam. Pro Taricovy nepřátelé to znamená, že všechny kameny jsou problémy." |-| První= Existuje prastará forma magie, mnohými zapomenutá a některými odsuzovaná. Je to magie země, magie rezonance krystalů a kamenů. Taricův otec byl městský léčitel ve vzdáleném světě. Taric se už odmalička zajímal o otcovy snahy. Bez ohledu na jeho hluboké znalosti bylinek, rostlin a živočišné medicíny, zaujala dospívajícího chlapce právě síla kamenů. Netrvalo dlouho, než Taric vyčerpal otcovu knihovnu a vydal se svou vlastní cestou. Nechtěl být léčitelem, ale obráncem- takovým, který používal sílu země k uchování a ochraně. Rychle se stal potulným rytířem známým po celé zemi. Tedy až do dne, kdy ho povolávací kouzlo vytrhlo z jeho domova a umístilo do Runeterry. Nyní se Taricovi sice stýská po svém rodném světě, ale je šťastný, že může bojovat v Lize a chránit všechny, kteří to potřebují. de:Taric/Background en:Taric/Background es:Taric/Historia fr:Taric/Historique pl:Taric/historia ru:Taric/Background sk:Taric/Background Kategorie:Příběh